Vampire's Pet
by revegrande
Summary: This story is going to be in construction for awhile. I thought about giving up on it but A LOT of people would be very disappointed haha
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_The crickets fall silent as I run through the forest at exactly a few steps before my pursuer. All things living run and hide, sensing the strength of this creature. While they have an easy getaway, I run to find something, anything, to save me.  
The scenery never changes. I run endlessly but not without exhaustion. I feel my pace quickly decrease and the worst of the worse halts beside me, breathing evenly unlike myself.  
He waits behind me, laying his hands on my shoulders. I shiver. His hands feel like ice and false comfort. His lips find their way to my ear, one hand snaking around my throat, and my breathing stops. I can't feel anything besides his warm breath on my face and when he starts to whisper those hands of his aren't the only thing that sends shivers down my spine.  
"Nina..." He repeats my name continuously, each time louder and more clearer. My vision blurs and the forest fades away._

My eyes fly open and I gasp for air. Oxygen floods back into my lungs, making them full again. Beads of sweat line my forehead and I swiftly wipe them away.  
"Another nightmare,Nina?" I jump at the sound of his voice,leaving only inches between me and the bed's edge. He rushes to my side and I rub my eyes, hoping to come out of another dream. I'm awake?  
Jonas, my keeper, was strictly under a no emotion, no more than pet to keeper relationship, though that was a law. Being this close to him, except when he was feeding, never happened.  
I nod my head, frozen from head to toe including my lips. I look away from his red eyes and look down at his watch on my wrist. Each pet had a belonging of their keeper's and I preferably would have rather gotten a pin or a ring. The watch was bulky and way too fancy to be given to me, a pet.  
He looks down where my eyes have landed and reaches out towards the watch. He rubs the top gently with his thumb and smiles.  
"Won't you grant me with another tale of your creative little nightmares, pet? Please tell me,"he says, looking at me from under his long, dark eyelashes. He always asks to hear them,even after I come out of one yelling, and I do what he says since keeping secrets would break the law. I don't mind anymore actually when he does seem to listen and care about what I'm saying.  
"It was about you again,Jonas." Ever nightmare was no different, he should have already noticed that.  
He sighs and pulls my midnight hair to one side, exposing my neck. He leans in closer and my body tenses. I hear the breaking of flesh, I feel his fangs go deeper into me and I let out a cry.  
I guess things will never change,he'll always be a vampire.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter One-**Surprises

No pet is ever happy to show the bite marks that the keeper leaves behind. I for one feel self conscious for the following day when the healing hasn't begun. Even if the only people I see are other pets like me and keepers like Jonas, I feel ashamed for what my keeper has made me. I'm forced like every other pet but the exhilaration when he feeds takes over the hate, and that's probably why I'm starting to fall for Jonas. I have a certain love/hate relationship with him.  
I tug on the black turtleneck that I save for this occasion and position my hair to lay just right on my shoulders. I pull on my jeans Jonas had bought especially for me, going against the law. Each article of clothing has to be something the pet had or bought themselves. We didn't get paid for this or get to have a normal job, so that was hard. Jonas wasn't like other keepers in many ways and others said that he had a soft spot in his heart for me. Sometimes I could think that but keepers were all the same even Jonas.  
I open the door,sensing Jonas's presence, and immediately pull thoughts out from his mind. I can't get a full image, just bits and pieces, of what he's thinking but one day my mind reading will work to the fullest. He wasn't exactly ready for that but the only way to stop the progress was to stop feeding; that was why we have such a close connection.  
He looks like he always does in the morning: tousled hair that falls past his ears,squinted red eyes, and of course he is still wearing his sleeping clothes. He walks in, not asking my permission, and swiftly slams the door. His face shows anger and his mouth isn't in his regular smile like it always is when he sees me.  
"Damn it,Nina. Take that retched sweater off," he yells,already pacing back and forth in front of me. He rakes his fingers through his hair and I see that they are shaking.  
"Yes,master." The words burn on my tongue. This is what I was taught to say but why did a nasty taste still linger in my mouth? I pull the turtle neck over my head and stand half naked in front of him. This is another thing that I was taught: There is never privacy. Jonas has seen me in everything and nothing; I was always exposed to him.  
"And how many times do I have to say that it's Jonas, not master or sir?" When he's this serious, I know that there's something else that's wrong. He isn't ever grumpy or mean without a reason especially when it comes to me.  
He tosses me a green sequinced top and I stare at it with disgust. The front swooped way too low for my liking and it didn't cover my neck at all. I sighed but put it on.  
Jonas smiled excitedly. His body tenses. I hurry and read his thoughts._She looks beautiful._  
"Nina,don't," he commands firmly. He looks disappointed like he always does when I read his thoughts. I look down with shame but not before seeing his dazzling smile appear on his face.  
I walk over to the small dresser near my bed side and soundlessly open the top drawer,pulling out a cloth embroidered the letters "JC" on the edge, and a silver chain with a cross attached. I quickly put the cross in my pocket, since having one was forbidden here, and act as though the cloth was all I had brought out.  
I fold it into a messy square and glide it against the glass of the watch. This was a morning ritual for me and Jonas never interrupted me while doing so. He,in fact, liked how much I cared for something so valuable. It wasn't so much as caring for it but keeping it alive. It reminded me of my father who was a well known watchmaker. I learned everything there is to know about watched. Even this very one.  
The numerals lined around the border were pure gold and as for the hands, well they were rust free even thought they were also gold. The second hand made a soft ticking especially when it was silent while I lay in bed. A few buttons lined the side and the smallest would actually open a secret compartment. I doubt Jonas knew that but what did I expect form someone who would give this away with a blink of an eye.  
"Did you grab the supplements yet?," he asks,clearly looking at them on my bed. To answer his question, I reach out to grab the container. These supplements can save Jonas,or any other vampire, when blood can't be found. Though it's not strong enough for them to live o it solely, it helps for hours.  
I know this is the moment where we should get going, so I position my hair again perfectly on my shoulders while at the same time covering my neck in the right way.  
"Tie it back, Nina. Now," he commands harshly, adding the last part because he knew I would fight it.  
I shake my head. I wouldn't be exposing these bite marks like I just got inked for the first time. Oh, no that was not me.  
He yanked my hand forcefully, making my movements clumsy, and had magically made a hair tie appear in his fingers. Where had that come from? Just as quickly his hands where in my hair, pulling it in all different angles. Gosh, this really hurt. He finally pulled away and looked down at me. His mouth slightly a gape from the effort.  
I touched the small bun he had put it in and let myself relax when everything was in its place. I wasn't too happy, not happy at all actually, but I knew if I didn't behave he would feed from me tonight also.  
With a sigh, Jonas turned to leave and I absentmindedly followed behind. It was almost like second nature to me to follow when he walked. He twisted his hands together behind his back and didn't even mind to look back, knowing that I would follow. _Self- righteous jerk,_I thought. Thankfully this mind reading thing didn't work both ways or my life would get much worse than it already is.  
"Did you forget what today is, my pet?" I never fully understood why he could call me pet when I wasn't allowed to call him master. I didn't like to being called pet just like he didn't like master. So, why did he insist on not using my name all the time?  
I searched around in my mind for an answer but came out with nothing. He looked back,seeing my confused,thoughtful look and laughed. I crossed my arms and thought harder for anything that was important that he or anyone would have said. Again nothing.  
"Then it'll be a surprise," he said, letting a smile slip into these words. Of course he would torture me. This is what he was taught to do but I knew he did nothing like he was supposed to do.  
We walked for what seemed like forever to his room, even though it wasn't far away for the sake that he needed blood right away, and finally he reached for the knob of the door, which was unlocked. Being here, none of us really needed privacy or a lock to secure our safety. It wasn't like a door would do much if a vampire needed to get in anyways.  
Not paying attention, I bumped into Jonas, who had stopped just in front of the opening of the door. I let out something like a surprised outburst of hurt but as I stepped away from him altogether I noticed that he had done that on purpose. His malicious smile showed it all and he was too slow to hide it.  
"Stay right here,Nina. Don't move," he says, making it very clear that he was serious. I had only once left when he had said don't leave and I had warned him beforehand that I wasn't joking when I said that I wasn't listening. My best friend, Layla, and I were so close to making it out of the gates but both my keeper and hers dragged us back, literally. Now it was like every chance I got would be wasted running and getting pulled right back with serious consequences.  
I stood with my back against the farthest wall from his room and slid down to sit. Seeing that I would most likely not move from that spot, Jonas shuts the door. I would love to move just to mess with him but my every bone ached and I knew very well that this was due to Jonas feeding on me the night before. Disgust filled my entire body at that moment and it hadn't left me to this very morning. I'm starting to get used to the feeling and even try to push it off to the corner somewhere. Of course that plan doesn't and rarely works.  
A few minutes pass and finally the door knob turns, exposing the freshly dressed Jonas. He wore black pants, as he regularly did, and besides wearing his every day plain collared shirt, he added a jacket and a tie to his whole attire. Today must be a very special occasion indeed.  
His thoughts showed nothing of today's plan so I just stood silently alongside Jonas as we made our way to the stairs. Luckily silence didn't hang around us long because just before I drove myself crazy from the silence, Layla walked in step beside us. I smiled but this wouldn't last for long since Joel wouldn't be too far behind. Joel was Layla's self- centered keeper who could ruin any happy occasion. He trampled on any optimistic thought and I quickly realized why Layla, unlike me, didn't have a crush on her keeper. Though I had to hand it to her that Joel never put her down or made her any less happy than she always was. I doubt anyone could or would ever do that to her.  
"Good morning, Nina," she cheerfully said while nodding towards Jonas, which was way too polite for someone who hated her. We locked eyes and I knew that she did this for the sole purpose of him getting annoyed. It always seemed to work perfectly. He hadn't even acknowledged that he had heard her. I heard Layla giggle as she moved to the other side of Jonas, away from me. Just as I suspected, Joel walks gracefully to stand next to her. He looks slightly angry so I can only think that Layla must have done something wrong again.  
"Keep on doing that Layla and see how much I care. I'll put you in your place eventually and I don't mind doing that every night," he threatens her. Every day I see her I notice the marks increasing on her neck. Vampires only needed to feed every four days but as a consequence they were allowed to make it a punishment. I was guessing that she was acting out more than she let anyone know and every night he would drink from her. Her health was deteriorating, I could see, and this was hurting her while Joel got stronger. I felt the urge to hurt him but that would do neither Layla or me good.  
Joel looked at me and smiled. "Hello, dear Nina," he said, acid dripping off every word. I had heard Jonas talking to Joel about me, telling him of my quick healing and to die for blood. This was very rare for a pet and whenever Jonas mentioned that to anyone, they wanted to test it themselves.  
I felt someone nudge me lightly and I looked up. It was Jonas trying to get me to say something back. Me being that polite person that I was decided against ignoring him.  
"Morning, sir," I blurted out, not exactly knowing what to say to him. He smiled back, glad that my response was polite unlike Layla's would've been.  
The stairs had come into view and Layla and her keeper started down before us. The steps were made of marble and the railings were made out of fine iron, twisting into a vine looking design. Everything from the rooms to the entire mansion was made especially to accommodate for rich living. The outside was more remarkable than anything in here though.  
Jonas taps my arm rhythmically and I turn my head towards his, not in the mood for his silly games that he tends to play.  
"Have you remembered yet?" he asks, watching my face scrunch into one of thought. I hadn't thought of it since he had talked about it last. Once more nothing appeared. What was he talking about?  
"No, Jonas. Can't you just tell me?" I tried to act calm but deep inside all I really wanted to do was scream it at him. That wouldn't get him to answer though.  
He shook his head and watched me hide my anger. He grinned.  
Layla turned around, obviously hearing our whole conversation, and gave the answer that Jonas wouldn't.  
"Examination. Ring a bell?" she nearly exclaims, frustrated with my idiocy of forgetting something like this. And how could I of have? This was big and I was screwed. I wouldn't have put my cross in my pocket if I had remembered but I didn't even get the hints Jonas had thrown at me. The hair, the shirt, his uneasy mood, the way he is dressed. How could I have been so blind.  
Examination took place every three months on the first Monday and even though we weren't the highest in everyone's mind, a selected council was sent to make sure that every pet was up to standards. That meant health, the breaking of any law, and the over all check-up. If the pet's health wasn't at their best then they would let then leave. There was no need for them anymore and they would be brainwashed and sent to their original home. Police would never catch the council and soon the kidnapping case would drop. Having the cross in my pocket would definitely be breaking the law but I wouldn't be sent away. I would get severely punished, like that was any better, instead. The check-up, I found, was the hardest. We would have to answer multiple questions and they would see how we were transitioning to this new lifestyle. They asked us about our keepers and only the brave pets would tell the truth.  
We've made it to the bottom,without me saying another word. I was frightened. My stomach turned and my body ached from more than blood loss. Jonas saw it too in the way I moved and how my face turned whiter.  
"Hand it here," he whispered, pulling us over to the side. Layla looked back but the look in my eyes told her not to get into anymore trouble than she already was in. She walked alongside Joel and didn't look back.  
I gave him a confused look because in fact I was confused by what he wanted.  
"Your cross, Nina." So he knew this whole time and he didn't turn me in. Without another second to think, I reached in my pocket and handed it to him. Before letting him take it, I rubbed the engraved words on the back. "_Ad mairem dei gloriam" _was printed perfectly on the back and even though Latin wasn't a language I had learned, "_for the greater glory of God"_ was something that I lived by.  
He grabbed it quickly and snuck it into the inside pocket of his jacket. Jonas looked around, making sure that no-body's eyes were on us. At the same time we both disconnected ourselves from the corner and made our way to where a short line was forming. Layla was nowhere in sight, so I was guessing she was already in one of the bare white rooms. That's another thing I couldn't stand about Examination. The boring rooms that they made us sit in. If it wasn't hard enough with all that, having the keeper in the room for mostly all of it, just made it worse.  
"Oh,Jonas! Over here," a high pitched girl's voice yelled from the front. Without even seeing the face I knew that it was Poppy. Her mood was just like her short, curly red hair: vibrant. She was half descent, I had to say, and was one of the most joyous vampires here.  
Jonas grabbed onto my wrist, the one without the watch, and pulled me closer to Poppy and one of the white rooms. Now that I stood right on front of her, I could see that Mandee, her pet, was nowhere to be seen. Poppy caught my uneasy glances and smiled sympathetically.  
"She got sick,dear," she said, the smile still on her lips. She looked at me for a few moments but looked back to Jonas after my unasked question was answered. "Well, I asked you over here to take this spot. I have to see how my pet is doing," she told Jonas, who only nodded. With that she left and now I was first in line.  
I glared up at Jonas and set my lips into a straight line. He didn't make me mad when he told me to change my top or when I had to tie my hair up, or even when he pulled me back from the gates after being so close to escaping, but this was something that I just couldn't stand. In the first place, Examination had to be the worst thing ever. He wouldn't understand because he wasn't me, wasn't even a pet. He would pay one time or another.  
"Jonas Carter please come in with your pet, Nina Thomas. Now," a loud, professional voice calls from behind a half closed door.  
I looked over at Jonas, whose face showed nothing of what mine did, and saw that neither him nor I knew what to do next. Of course one of us would have to take the lead and go in first, but now that this was reality, Jonas wasn't sure how this was going to play out. This is my very first full time doing Examination. I haven't been here long at all but I've heard a whole lot about this time of month. I can't believe it slipped my mind at all.  
The few seconds that pass by blur as I walk into the room that decides my fate. I barely notice that Jonas stares at me with concern as I walk across the threeshold. As I always do when I'm nervous, I crack my knuckles that feel tight with anticipation. I suddenly wish that my cross had been kept in my drawer, out of danger.  
My eyes cross with confusion and my eyebrows narrow with the same emotion. No white walls. No cramped up spaces. What was happening here? Where was the creepy, cold, metal medical tables? Why was there a couch that reminded me of peaceful times? And why was my brother, that moved to Canada a year ago, the one standing with the clipboard in front? _A dream, Nina,_ I thought. _Wake up then!, _I added. This was not happening, not to me.  
"Hello Jonas Carter and it's been long my sister." He looked the same, he even held himself the same but his voice, his usual calming voice, was cold and distant. Though I didn't want to tell myself this, it had to be set into stone for me to start to believe it...

**He wasn't my brother anymore, he was one of them.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey, so sorry it took so long for this one to come out but I've been super busy and I barely have time to come on here anymore. I kind of left you off on a cliff hanger so I hope I didn't irritate you too much with the wait. Hope you like it!**

**Chapter 2:Examination**

I had so many questions swimming in my head but I was too shocked to ask any. This was worse than any nightmare that I had about this day. Nothing could compare to what I was facing now.  
My brother, Stephan, was obviously a member of the Council and a vampire. The problem about the Council was that they were like a human government and the worst part about that was that nothing would ever get one of them in trouble. I most likely wouldn't be getting out of here like I had came in. Stephan, the one I knew back in Ohio, would never think about hurting me in any way but the Stephan standing in front of me, would probably put that thought into action. He wasn't even human anymore.  
Jonas moved in front of me, enough so that I couldn't see Stephan, and put one finger up behind his back. The signal meant wait and that was the last thing I wanted to do.  
"I think we should get some other member in here," Jonas said, trying to negotiate with the man standing in front of him. I heard the clicking of dress shoes go to the right and now I could see Stephan again.  
He smiled, one that wasn't warm and comforting like I was used to seeing. "You have nothing to worry about. Quickly in and then you can leave,"he told Jonas while staring at me. he had an insane look in his eyes and I wondered what he was planning.  
"I'm not leaving without her." Jonas's voice was a lot more protective than I was used to but even I saw that the words weren't one hundred percent truthful. I hope Stephan did nothing stupid to deserve this but at the same time I couldn't care less.  
" You do something for me,"Stephan started, raising his hand to point at Jonas. "And I do something for you." I didn't know if Jonas would stoop that low but at this point I couldn't trust anybody. The Stephan I knew right now had something in plan. He was going to make it a success any which way. I never saw Jonas in action so I wasn't really sure how well that part would go. As for Stephan, if he still held on to the tough brother side of him, then he would surely get what he wanted.  
"I don't owe you anything," Jonasa said harshly. he began to stand straighter and ball his hands into fists. I guess he too was thinking that this may become more than just a verbal fight.  
Stephan laughed darkly, his eyes becoming darker also. " No, you don't but she does," he says,a smile still glued to his face. I repeated the words in my head over and over again at least enough times to make it more confusing.  
Jonas turned around, not fully so that he would be totally defenseless against Stephan if he made a move, and looked at me. I was just as confused as he was. I didn't owe my brother anything at all. I wasn't a type to not give back what I took or borrowed. If Jonas would just leave now, he wouldn't be in any kind of trouble but of course he wasn't that smart. He would get all the luck since a cross was in the pocket of his jacket, even if he didn't believe in some being watching over him.  
"Don't play dumb, Nina. You owe me your life," he said with clenched teeth. My life? Stephan wanted my life? I was already under someone else's control. Nothing was mine anymore. I never asked Stephan to do anything for me, our family wasn't anything like that.  
Jonas started to say something but I didn't want him to fight for me anymore. I touched his hand and moved forward. I knew what I had to do.  
" I can give you that, Stephan, but just let him go," I whispered with a quivering lip. Jonas,to me, was somebody I would definitely die for. No matter how much he hurt me during the short time that I spent here, I was willing to die instead of rotting away.  
Stephan reached for my hand but Jonas rudely, though he deserved it, slaps away his hand. Stephan looks down at his hand and slowly flexes them.  
As quick as he began to charge our way, Jonas pulled out something that he then stuck in Stephan's chest. Once both backed away, I recognized it as a iron-made stake. Even though I was just beginning to learn that close to every myth was real, the stake seemed like a figment to my imagination.  
Stephan staggers and slowly falls on his knees. His mouth opens wide, gasping for air air and grabs the stake protruding from his body. Blood the color of the darkest, unlit night makes its way down his chin. Still being his sister, I start to cry and run forward. Jonas grabs me from behind and makes both my arms no use. The tears come down quicker and heavier, but the pain in my arms doesn't hurt as much when I'm not struggling. It should of came to me that that was obvious but I only heard one thought in my head._ Save him!_ my brain yelled, sending my nerves to a frenzy. My body was immobilized, I couldn't do anything.  
"Don't let him die! Jonas, please," I yelled, not sure if the words were even heard. I was thrown into hysterics.  
Stephan closes his eyes and his face is no longer pained. It goes blank and when he opens his eyes, they are dazed. He takes in what I think is his last breath and looks at me. "I'll always be with-." He begins to choke and my breath catches. "You,"he breathes out, and falls limp to the floor. The stake shows on the other side, it had gone all the way through. Jonas lets go and I crawl to my brother's side. He is cold and his veins show through his white skin. I shiver from the sight of him but slowly roll him over. His eyes are wide open, staring at the ceiling, and I watch as his face becomes covered with tears, my tears.  
Jonas comes to kneel next to me but doesn't comfort me like I needed somebody to. He pulled pen his jacket, putting his hand in the inside pocket and came out with my cross. It wasn't against that law to have one because vampires would burn from its touch but because it portrayed life it was everything an unliving creature wanted. He placed the cross on Stephan's head and lightly closed his eyes with a touch of a hand. Now Stephan's life had completely ended, he was totally gone from this world.  
The tears were not falling anymore and my face was dry. How could this day get any worse? That was just not possible. AS Jonas picked me up, trying to help me walk, I saw Stephan's body flicker to the one I remember from the early days in Ohio. Just as quickly, it went back to a cold vampire that died at the hand of the guy standing next to me.  
I heard tiny bits of false explanations coming from Jonas as we walked out. Faces blurred and getting up the stairs was something I didn't know happened. Jonas produced a silver key from his back pants pocket and put it into the know of the door. Once I was dragged into the room, I saw that it wasn't exactly mine. It was my keeper's clean kept room. I had only once entered here after I nearly got removed from this mansion but he made it clear that going in without his permission was strictly not allowed. I don't see how this was a good reason to go in his room and I definitely didn't want to over stay my welcome when that time came. What I really wanted to do right now was go to my own room to mourn for my dead brother. He wasn't even supposed to be here, wherever here was.  
I halted when he dragged me past the huge dresser on the right and when he finally let go of my wrist, seeing that I wasn't going to move, I noticed that he left behind purple bruises. They didn't hurt as much as the pain in my heart. The loss of my brother took a huge chink of love out of my heart. We were always so close and I thought that life had to be so cruel to take him away. I hope the cross that was left with him would give him more luck than it did ever for me.  
"I-I'm going to go." My voice seemed distant like it wasn't even me speaking it. He was taking off his jacket when he made his way over to me. I couldn't ever get used to the swiftness of a vampire but I wasn't in one of those moods to try to figure it out.  
I wasn't so sure what had happened before I was set down on the bed by Jonas but I didn't care at the moment because I was too tired, I noticed, to think. His face held onto each shadow and his facial features stood out a lot more in the dark. That's what happens with a creature of the night. What stood out most was his eyes, red with hunger and thirst, both of which would be tamed by me.  
He disappeared for an instant but the slight shifting of the matress got me believing that he was laying next to me. He sighed.  
"I'm sorry for putting you through that" His breath hit my neck, the proximity too close for the keeper pet relationship but I liked it. It was not only comforting but it was exactly what I wanted. I wondered if he felt the same way.  
I turned my body towards the way Jonas's was and I gasped when our faces were now so close that I saw the black specks in his bright red eyes. He blinks and I feel like I must do that also. It's just something I'm used to; I felt that I needed to be in sync with him.  
"I need to tell you something but...I just can't figure out how to say it," Jonas whispered, his breath warm against my face. He looked like he really wanted to tell me something bu the words weren't coming to him at all. He ran his thumb down his chin and looked at me with piercing eyes.  
I knew that I shouldn't but I had to. His thoughts were open to me and I only blocked them out because I hated the look of disappointment on his face. I focused on a part of his mind that directed to the important thoughts and came across a few that were meant for me.  
Before I could though, I needed to hear him approve of it, to make it feel right. His body jumped a little as he suddenly realized what I wanted to do. He and I both knew that that was the only way that I could understand what he wanted to say.  
_Go ahead, _his thoughts rang out. The other good thing about mind reading, other than the thoughts being totally easy to read, is that the emotions were just as vivid. So I knew he wasn't lying or going to be disappointed when it happened.  
It didn't take long to make his thoughts mine but it took longer for me to actually understand it. Pictures of the first time he met me with him being behind a tree, hiding. My hair was pulled into a tight up do and his thoughts made it look prettier than it really was. the dress was short, exposing both my long, slender legs and my glowing neck. Through his eyes, I could see my blood flowing through each individual vein, which was appetizing to him.  
He sent me more messages and vivid images, too much for me to completely understand each and every one. One stood out more than any of the images in my mind now. It seems more like a fantasy since I don't remember doing this but I still watched it like a movie.  
_My skin was unusually tan, making myself glow and in some ways seductive. The plainnedd of my strapless shiry startled me and especially when it exposed some of my stomach. A skirt, flowing dwon past my knees, laid low on my hips. My black hair tumbled down, exposing nothing of my neck and it fit perfectly around my face. When I swayed over to Jonas, who looked like he always did, I noticed my movements were almost like dancing, fluid and rhythmic. I was making a slow circle around him, purposely gliding against him so that his eyes followed me. I stopped in front of his body and grabbed his face with both my hands. He didn't stop me, seeming to actually like it, so I came closer. He roughly pulled me forward, wrapping both hands around my lower back, and kissed me just as roughly.  
_I untangled myself from his thoughts, breathing heavily and feeling tingling on my lips. I bit my bottom lip and looked at Jonas, really looked at him. He didn't look away though it looked like he wanted to and he let out a dry noise of a sigh.  
"Jonas?" I didn't know what else to say besides that and if he answered, I still wouldn't know. he stared at me questioningly and I didn't know if he would say anything at all. I wanted him to though just to hear him speak.  
"What is this supposed to mean?," I asked him, saying it quietly. To answer this he sent nothing but three simple words.

**_I love you._**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3-Exposure**

I sleep in Jonas's bed comfortably for the rest of the night, exhausted from the whole day. Before drifting to sleep, Jonas snuggled closer and his last thought went through me like a lullaby. We didn't say another word, neither of us.  
He wasn't lying next to me when I woke up so I wasn't sure if he had slept with me all night. Probably not. It was unlike Jonas to even express the feelings he had last night so I really doubt he did something like staying in bed with me. I was confused as to whether I would have wanted that. My heart,my body was telling me yes.  
I heard the shower running in the other room, on the other side of this wall,and just as quickly as I noticed it it turned off. Obviously it was Jonas since it was his personal bathroom but I still kind of hoped I was imagining the noise. Minutes later though, the door left of me opened,released a cloud of smoke. He stepped out with only a towel on and I tried to stay noticed my staring all too quickly though and recoiled a little so that he was half inside the bathroom. "You've been up a while?," he asked,blushing slightly even though if he didn't notice like he had, he would be exposing much more. I shook my head and he smiled.  
"Can you give me some privacy?," he asks almost apologetically. I give him a calming look to show him that it was no big deal and slowly climb out of the covers.  
He steps slightly out from the bathroom and makes a wide motion with his hands like flailing.  
"Oh,no,no. I mean just like,you know, look the other way," he says in a rush. I smile in my mind just at the thought of him not wanting me to leave.  
I turn my body towards the entrance of this room and I hear a shuffling of feet come across the carpet. A soft sound like something dropping echoes around the room, making it louder than it really is. _His towel,_ I think. I was in a room with a fully naked guy who was also my master. Just great.  
He started to hum then, a a familiar tune and it filled the room with song like a radio would. I felt comfortable tapping my foot and thinking of the lyrics in my mind, but I still felt like this was wrong. It was wrong. How couldn't it be? He said he loved me, well not verbally but it was still not right. I hadn't done anything to stop him so I was committing the crime just as much as he was. I hadn't even told him I loved him back. Shouldn't I have?  
Suddenly he appears in front of me, without a shirt. All I could do was stare and ask myself why he was doing this to me? Besides being extremely white, he looked normal. That's what I really wanted him to be, just like me. If we weren't herr and he wasn't who he was, we could be together. We wouldn't have to keep secrets or lie to each other or anyone else. That's what I can only hope for.  
I break out of my reveries, my thoughts, my dreams when he starts to speak.  
"Which one should I wear?," he questions, holding a usual collared white shirt and a dark blue pull over. Never before had he asked me that and frankly I didn't think he cared. He had on beige dress pants instead of his usual black ones and I wondered what had gotten into him.  
I didn't think too much about which one he should wear since I always thought he looked good in blue.  
"That one," I told him, pointing at the pull over and he walked over to the long cabinet. He started humming again but not for long since he only had to put on a plain white shirt and the dark blue pull over.  
When he came in front of me again, my mouth went slightly a gape. He smiled and I quickly closed my mouth, making it a straight line like before. In something so normal he looked completely opposite of that. Off the hanger, the pull over was tight fitting and on somebody like Jonas, it fit perfectly over every muscle. In which he had a lot of.  
"Why don't we both stop thinking about how I look and go get _you _ready?" His smile was still plastered on his face as he offered his hand. I took it, not hesitating one bit like I should have, and stood up. I was still in the clothes from the night before and I felt disgusting. My jeans were stiff and my top wasn't on correctly. I must of looked like a mess.  
He stared at me, examining what I was looking at and watching each of my expressions. I quickly teared my eyes away from myself and felt my face brighten. his eyes narrowed, the dark crimson looked dangerous and fierce at this moment. I wasn't afraid though because his lips twitched in a slight grin. He rubbed his lips like he was trying to memorize what a smile felt like and all the while he didn't notice I was watching.  
_This is what life is supposed to feel like_, he thought. Ever since that one night, when he had told me he loved me, his thoughts flooded through me without me trying. The connection was stronger, many strings threaded together, but he still acted as though nothing had happened. I didn't understand it.  
"Shall we," he says, extending his arm. I come back into my mind again and lace my arm through his. I had always wanted a regular relationship filled with love, trust and complete passion but since dating at fourteen, none of that seemed to work out. Now that I was as far away from normal as can be, that would never happen. Nothing would ever work out.  
We walked out the black door that signaled my last time in this room and he took the few extra seconds to lock it. Jonas had never locked his door while I was in his presence and I always thought he never did. When he reached up to put his key on top of the threshold, he looked at me from the corner of his eye to make sure I was watching. i smiled.  
He pulled me along, our arms folded perfectly into each others. It seemed perfect but it wasn't quite enough for me. I leaned in closer and just when I though he would never pull away, he does. His face scrunched up to a scowl and I couldn't help but cross my arms across my chest. I wouldn't let him touch me again.  
"Nina," he whispered, staring ahead. I glanced over, compelled by his voice alone, and noticed that he no longer seemed distant.  
"I was tempted, Nina. It's too hard too resist at times," he explains, his face smooth from worry. For some reason, I don't need his explanation. I don't care why he pulled away. I shouldn't be so dumb as to care if he loves me or not; it shouldn't change anything.  
I nod as we move down the hall towards my room. Jonas makes a slight attempt to catch my eyes but I stare ahead, looking at nothing.  
We reach my door, walking slower like the end of a roller coaster ride. Wasn't that how the past few days have gone? More downs then up but quite similar. I hated to leave this way.  
Jonas backed his body to the wall, resting his one foot flatly against it.  
"I thought that we should go out today," he said plainly. Outside? Coming here I didn't know where I was and being here I didn't know either. I could be half way across the world for all I knew.  
"Really?," I asked awestruck. I was pretty sure going anywhere out of here was against the laws but I doubt Jonas cared. Now I know he would do practically anything for me.  
"Yeah," he answered casually, raking his fingers through his dark brown hair. It falls back to the exact place it was before, looking completely perfect. "If you want to I mean," he adds quickly.  
I nod my head and turn the knob, wlking so fast that I nearly bump into the still closed door.  
"I thought that you would like to...get things." When he is lost of words, I can't help but smile, finding it cute when he stutters.  
I walk over to my small dresser that not only holds my very few clothes I have but has a mirror attached to the top of it also.  
My natural black hair flows messily down to the middle of my back. The waves today actually seem tamed and sort of-cute. My green eyes are wide and heavily lashed as usual. For being in a stranger's bed for the night, I actually seemed less of a mess than I had thought. In fact, I had slept well last night without any nightmares. Since coming here, nightmares were relentlessly flooding my thoughts when I would finally fall asleep.  
Last night was different though, in more ways than one and it would never happen again. Hadn't I gone through this before? I knew that things would never change but I let myself fall too fast, too quick. It was all because of those three words that taunted me into believing that they were true. Why did I take his bait? I could have just left it how it was. A petty crush. But that wasn't what it was. Was it? I loved him more than a crush would allow. I wanted him so much that him biting me, feeding from me seemed okay, almost normal. He might have thought that he loved me but he wasn't showing it. If he though he was expressing his love to me then he a weird way of showing it.  
"It's cold. Wear that," he says, pulling a brown turtleneck out from the second drawer. I didn't wear that piece of clothing for a reason. It was my brother's favorite. He used to pick me up and twirl me around, even in my teenage years. I would laugh so hard that breathing became hard to do and we would both lay laughing on the ground. He kissed me on the forehead the last time he did that and then he was gone. I guess he knew that that would be a good enough good-bye.  
With a single tear rolling down my cheek, I took the sweater. I turned around but Jonas grabbed my wrist.  
"There's no need for crying anymore," he whispers and lets me go. I nearly fumble to the dressing room. Not only because I was pulling when he let me go but the tear turned into a stream all across my face. I felt his eyes watch me as I nearly ran away.  
Once I was alone in the tiny space of the dressing room, I noticed I was without new pants to wear with the brown turtleneck. I couldn't go back out there. I wanted to stay in this place for as long as forever was.  
I heard a knock on the door and I quickly wiped away the remaining tears.  
"Getting dressed," I cried out, tugging off the shirt that I had slept in.  
"Without pants." Jonas then opened the door and stood there with a pair of dark denim jeans. He stretched his arm out, waiting for me to take it. i noticed he was staring at me, not my eyes. The sequined shirt laid at me feet in a tidy pile and I beat myself up inside for doing something like this.  
I quickly took the jeans and pull it close to me.  
"I-I should go now," he says, backing away slowly. I nod, a tight expression on my face. He closes the door but not before looking at me one more time.

**I never felt more exposed.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N Sorry that this took so long. Not only did I have a lot to do but I had writer's block, one of the worst things in a writer's life, an enemy. Since I don't want to waste any more of your time with this...Hope you like it! Think of it as an Easter present XD**

**Chapter 4- Attempt of a Date**

He had really meant it when he said he should leave now. When I walked out of the dressing room, fully dressed, he wasn't there. I put it through my mind that I didn't care but I knew that in the end, I would worry about him.  
I roughly brushed my hair and put it into a loose braid down my back. I rushed to my nightstand and pulled open the top drawer. Mentally I knew that the cross was not going to be there but it was such a hard habit to break. Gently closing the drawer, I stood mournfully.  
I slipped on a pair of brown flats and walked over to the door, taking a few in and out breaths before turning the knob. I could definitely do this.  
Stepping out into an empty hallway only made my heart drop more. I looked to the left then the right, like I was crossing a street, and still saw nobody. My best guess was that he had already went downstairs, so I made my way towards the stairs.  
" Dear Nina, the beloved pet of Jonas," a familiar voice came from behind. I looked back and stared face to face with dark, mysterious guy I knew as Joel, Layla's keeper. I moved a few steps back, forcing space between the two of us.  
I nod politely to him and walk away. He grabs my shoulder.  
"Speaking of human lovers, where is Jonas?" he asks, sneering Jonas's name. I knew all too well what Joel's goal was. This was his plan and it was working perfectly. With no Jonas in sight, I was afraid.  
Joel is behind me now, breathing lightly in my ear. It feels uncomfortable and not in the least bit romantic. His grip is too tight to shake and he moves me into a corner.  
"You think he can save you? You think he cares?" His questions strike me hard and I feel like I was going to break at any moment. I hoped for Jonas to come and save me. I wish he would actually care about me.  
As he placed his hand around his neck, I felt panic creep to the bites where Jonas had bitten me last. It couldn't happen like this, not here, not right now.  
"Delightful," Joel whispered, his breath cool on my sticky skin. He tilted and I knew all too well what would happen next. I closed my eyes tightly. I never had any other vampire bite me other than my keeper, Jonas.  
The tips of his fangs touch the skin, an easy place to find a pulsing vein and nothing could hold the bliss of this moment from coming out of my mouth. Just before the bite began to start and his mouth moved its way down my covered neck, Joel was ripped away. I watched him slam into the wall with a disappointed glance and just as quickly get up. Nobody was around and I was just as confused as he was.  
"What the-," Joel paused, looking frantically from one end of the hallway to the other. he looked at me, his eyes wild. His pupils covered the whites, drowning them in pure black.  
"You," he said, pointing at me. I cowered in the corner, my only thought being death.  
"What did you do? I told Jonas not to...," Joel drifted off into a conversation that I no longer wanted to hear. Did he think that I had done that? Of course that wasn't possible, I kept telling myself.  
"Leave. Now," Joel yelled, angered that I still stood there. He held the bridge of his nose in frustration.  
I waited a few moments, shocked that he didn't try to hurt me any further, but it didn't take me long to figure out that I didn't want to stay here, waiting for him to change his mind.  
I tripped and stumbled down the stairs, my legs wobbly with fright and just a tiny bit of the excitement from Joel's fangs being on my neck. I tried to calm myself while stepping on the last few steps. In my mind, Jonas would be waiting by the door.  
My feet finally make their way to the level ground, both physically and spiritually but my breathing was still a little fast, my throat swollen and nearly closed up.  
"Nina, there you are." I spin around, still wired up about the whole experience upstairs. Jonas, in his handsome blue pull over sweatshirt, stands against the far wall, smiling. The shadows are consuming where he stands and every bit terrifying. After all that happened just a few minutes ago, for the past couple days, I just couldn't hold back a smile, matching his dazzling one.  
In one hand he held a heavy jacket, which gave me the slightest hint that it was freezing outside. It still wasn't enough to figure out where exactly I have been living for the past month. In his other hand, his fingers wrapped tightly around a thick, black piece of cloth. I wondered what that would be for.  
"For you," he said, tossing me the jacket in his right hand. i caught it with a surprising accuracy and looked at the fur lining the entire inside. My face scrunched up in disgust. Jonas laughed.  
"Faux indeed. I would have preferred real but I couldn't find a warm enough jacket this late in the night." He had read my expression wrong, mistaking it for the disgust if it being fake. I sighed with relief and slipped it on. The newness smell filled my nose, its scent burning through me.  
"And this." He came out of the shadows, his features more distinct now and wrapped the cloth loosely around my neck. I pinch the fabric between two fingers and it being so thick scared me just the tiniest bit. What was this supposed to be?  
He lead me too the door, hopefully the one leading tot he outside, but stopped just before opening it.  
He slid the cloth up to my face, then over my eyes. My viosion was totally blacked out.  
"Jonas," I whisper, confused as to what to do. My hand came in contact with his and he intertwines our fingers together.  
"I can't reveal where we are. Not under any circumstance." I feel the sympathy seep into his voice.  
I grab on tighter as we start to move. He takes each step slowly, most likely a hard thing for him to do, and the shakiness in my legs comes back again.  
He wraps his empty arm around my shoulder, steadying me as I start to take even slower steps.  
"Stairs," he warns me. I put my left leg out, trying to feel a steo un front of me. I hear Jonas stiffle a laugh and I can't help but to laugh too.  
He steers me down slowly and I can honestly now feel the emotions of being lost. I was lost of sight without shadows, without light, without what seemed like life itself.  
We reached the bottom with stumbles and me falling over myself onto Jonas. He would straighten me back up and gently place an arm around my waist, reassuring me that I wouldn't fall and hurt myself. Even when I was feeling like this would be the death of me, Jonas was not only my guide but my eyes.  
"Stop," Jonas told me, laughing lightly as I ran into something hard. That would definitely bruise later.  
"Thanks for the warning." He could have said something seconds before I made it to what felt like a car.  
He garbbed onto my wrist with his one hand and placed his other hand on the small of my back.  
"Slid in. It's okay," Jonas said, while directing me into the opening if the car. I felt my way with my free hand and cautiously sat down on comfortable leather seats. The heat coming from all the vents surrounding me, flowed over my frosted cheeks. It burnt my eyelids, but I didn'tcare, as long as I wasn't in the cold. Jonas pushed gently across the seat and I could feel that he too had sat down.  
"Can I look now?" I asked, hoping that he would take off this blindfold; nothing in the car would give where we were. He answeredme by undoing the tie of the fabric, which wrapped around my head tightly. It felt like I was being released, set free from blindness.  
Like I had thought, the windows were black tinted and when I tried to push the button that would roll down the one closest to me, nothing happened, it had been locked. They were really clever indeed, and apparently ready for anything.  
Jonas's cold, solid red eyes lay on mine and I impatiently wait for him to look away before I do. It doesn't take a mind reader to know that he is just as heartless as he looks. He doesn't look away though and for a moment it seems like he sees through me, like he is staring right into my soul. His hand, that is now on my heated face, rubs slow circles in my skin. My eyes droop and I gently fall deeper into peace. I feel comfortable, and I let my mind wander into his.  
_We're in the snow, covered in fancy coats and each others arms. Jonas's eyes are a deep brown under his shaggy hair, and I instantly know that in this place, in his thoughts, he's human. His skin though is still pale, but during this time of year, that's to be expected. I don't know where we are but the snow and the cold seems permanent, stuck in a frozen atmosphere. His usual, unaturally cold body is warm to the touch and even though there can't be anymore space in between us, I still can't get close enough. Not even a gust of wind can force apart.  
He kisses me on the cheek, red with mild frostbite and constant lashes from the bitter wind. I blushed from the thought in his mind and smile inside.  
The ice gets thick under our feet and I feel at any moment, embarrassing myself. Like a bride on her wedding day, Jonas picks me up in his arms. My laugh breaks the uneasy silence that hung above us.  
_Suddenly, as if somebody wanted to break up this Utopia, his thoughts go blank and I'm pulled out of his mind.  
Jonas's hands are no longer on my face or even near me.  
I shudder and wait ever so patiently for him to speak. He looks at me but not into my eyes, a sign that I know all too well.  
A knock on the window of the nearest door shook me out of the last thoughts that I was drowning in. Jonas quickly retied the make shift blindfols and opened the door slightly, letting in enough wind to over power the heat.  
"What?" Jonas seemed irritated and annoyed by the fact that somebody had ruined the tranquiltity that wrapped around us.  
"At your destination, sir," an official male voice says, a little perturbed himself. I would be too if somebody had talked to me like that.  
Jonas sighs and grabs my hands, that lay on my jittery legs. Sliding across the seats with the guidance of Jonas's steady hands brought me closer to a place I would be blinded to go to. Although this would have made most people feel uneasy and jusy enough tension to not be able to move, I couldn't help but feel anxious. Even though I shouldn't, I trusted Jonas.  
He guards me from bumping into anything this time and once I can stand on my own two feet, we start slowly making our way to wherever might be. I feel that there's something off with him as he drags me quickly behing him. I stumble and try to catch myself while Jonas never slows his pace. Being blinded doesn't help and only seems to make things worse.  
"Jonas," I plead, hoping that he'd listen and slow down. He doesn't miss a beat though and I wonder once again if saying he loved me meant anything to him.  
I try to re-enter his mind, but it takes too much concentration for me to do anything.  
"What is it?" he mumbles, tensing up his arm. I can hear in his voice that there's embarrassment, only in the slightest. I understood that I was a pet and that he was my keeper, but why did he have to act this way?  
"Please slow down," I whisper, swallowing back tears. My eyelids close on the remaining tears that wait for the chance to escape. He tugs a little more but reluctantly pulls me in front of him, to guide me in front of him. With a feeling of deja vu, Jonas grips onto my shoulders. I can hear his breathing begin to come out in rasps, and I feel a strange sensation creep up my neck, making its way to the bites that engrave theirselves in me. The loose fabric that sits lifeless around my neck, saving me from the harsh winds whipping at my neck, constricts around as if threatening to crush my wind pipe. I feel a small drop of sweat slid down my forehead, stopping at the blindfold.  
Jonas's hands fly off my shoulders an dI stop, spinning wildly around. I tear at the fabric over my eyes but cold hands cover mine before anything happens.  
"Nina," he said, gripping my hands tightly. His breath come out heavily on my face, no longer in rasps. The figid air circulates through my veins, turning each one into a solid icicle. I feel odd, and Jonas's fingers around mine feel strange. I pick up a sound to my right, and focus on it. The soft, repetitive ticking fills my delicate ears. Taken aback by the intensity of the sound, I can't feel anything other than the tick. All of a sudden, the blindfold is see through, as if it was taken off. I can still feel the rough fabric though. I zoom into the only thing I've ever heard that sounded like that. My watch, that wraps innocently around my wrist, is clouded over with a thin mist, and I can almost see the vibrations coming from it, waves of sound. It talks to me with an annoying hum, leaking out secretive whispers. My head starts to pound and slowly the ticking becomes ringing, transitioning into a bearable background.  
"Sit down and put your head on your knees." I do as he says, while he helps me to the ground.  
"I thought this only works when you're dizzy," I say, trying to laugh off this very weird moment. My laugh sounds distant, so far away that I can't help but keep my head up.  
"Well, I thought it would still help." His voice sounds like he is smiling, so I do my very best to try attempting a smile. He laughs, as deep, soft laugh, and I can't bear to think about how I must look.  
He sighs.  
"Did I ruin this day or what?" I know I have, from the morning to now it hasn't gotten much better. It's hard being human or more like him being different, a vampire.  
He touches the back of my hand, making it a comfortable numb, and brushes a few strands, that have come loose from my braid, away from my face. He grips my wrists tightly and caresses my cheeks with his breath, a lingering smell of mint and love.  
"You could never ruin anything for me," he whispers, making my chest feel tight.  
He lifted me up, and held my shivering hand in his.  
"Lets try this again," he said, forcing out a nervous laugh. I was also afraid, constantly fearing that I would fall. I think again about how much easier it would be if I didn't need to be blinded, unable to see the environment around me.  
I feel heat fall over my face, my entire body as I hear a door being opened ahead of me. I nearly run out of my skin to escape the frozen atmosphere that lies around me. My heart starts to flutter from the unexplainable exitement for warmth, and my next step anticipates getting closer.  
Jonas leads me into a room, which could be my only guess, that is both comforting and heavily smelling of some sort of exotic food. He lets go for a moment and closes the door, instantely closing off any source of wind. Without another word or step, he takes off the blindfold.  
My cheeks grow pink as I look around the darkened room, that is only lit by candlelight. I look over to Jonas, who only looks back innocently, shrugging his shoulders.  
He gestures around the small room, that includes a table, two chairs, and a door on the opposite wall.  
"For you," he says.

**A/N: There it is! It's really hard getting on the computer lately so that's why it took sooooo long. Sorry for the wait.  
I am thinking that to get this done easier and quicker for readers I would like to ask if someone would be willing to reread it for mistakes, sentence jumble, and other additions. This would require a little work but it would also mean you could read it before everyone and also the plus for the readers would be that a new chapter would be posted about every two weeks or so(More or Less):) Contact me if this seems liek something you would want to do.  
Reviews please!**


End file.
